1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to eyeglasses having a bilayered lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fog-free goggle 1 includes a frame 11, a front lens 12 mounted on the frame 11, a rear lens 13 spaced apart from and disposed behind the front lens 12, and a spacer frame 14 disposed between the front and rear lenses 12, 13 for spacing the front and rear lenses 12, 13. The front lens 12 has a plurality of mounting grooves 121 formed along a periphery thereof. The frame 11 has a plurality of retaining blocks 111 inserted respectively into the mounting grooves 121. As such, since a sealed space is defined between the front and rear lenses 12, 13, formation of fog in the goggle 1 can be prevented when the goggle 1 is worn on a wearer and comes into contact with cold air.
However, since the spacer frame 14 projects inwardly from an inner periphery of the frame 11, the visual field (A) of the wearer becomes relatively small.
To maintain the visual field (A) at normal size, it is necessary to increase the height and width of the goggle. As a result, the total size and weight of the goggle get larger, which does not meet the need of consumers.